


You're Just Like Me

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Number One Crush [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Military Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is the perfect soldier, this Natasha knows, but she's curious just how good he is at giving orders, rather than following them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here we are again with the PWP. I've not read a whole lot about exploring Steve's sexuality and kinks with anyone other than Tony, so I wanted to play with that idea and thought I might make a series of Nat trying to teach Steve all the different, lovely kinks available that they could take part in.   
> Oh boy.   
> Title from this song comes from "Number One Crush" by Garbage. Gorgeously filthy song; give it a listen

Nothing had pleased Natasha more than to find out that Steve was as good at giving orders as he was at taking them.  Being a perfect soldier and all that he’d been practically bred for doing what he was told, and while that made him an excellent asset in the field there was more to it than simply that: he knew how to give a command, how to ensure that those who followed him into battle carried it out, and even better Nat was sure he knew how to react when someone didn’t follow through.

Natasha was determined to find that out.  

It was subtle at first, mostly because she loved the way his face contorted with curious confusion when she would tell him no, or she would blatantly ignore what he was telling her to do, whether it was to pass the salt or else to move out of his way.  He would rephrase his commands as questions, asking if she wouldn’t mind doing something for him, but she would just arch a brow and smirk.  Playing nice might have got him to where he was in the first place but it wasn’t going to win him any points with her.  

Later, in the bedroom, he’d ask her to do something specifically but she would ignore it, doing as she wanted instead.  She was trying her best to wind him up, push him until he was so frustrated he eventually flipped her over and glared down at her.  “What is your deal?” He asked, voice shaking with the effort it took for him to still while inside her.  

There, that was better.  Her lips twisted into a sly smirk as she stared up at him, her eyes hooded and her tongue drifting over her top lip.  

“What are you going to make me do, Captain?” She purred, bucking her hips against his.  “I don’t believe you’re a captain; you don’t act like one.”

His eyes widened for the briefest of moments, the pieces all falling together, and a low growl issued deep in his throat.  She felt her stomach roll over in her excitement, her heart fluttering. Finally, they were getting somewhere.  Before she could blink he’d pulled out of her and away, despite still being hard as a rock.  She gave a quiet moan of displeasure but he brought his hand hard against her backside.  

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to talk, soldier.”  There was the voice she’d been hoping to hear and she instantly went silent, her eyes going wide as she stared up at where he was standing.  He seemed to be analyzing the situation, his eyes roving over her entire body as he took her in bit by bit, assessing and compartmentalizing just what he wanted to do.  She’d seen the look in many a general’s face as they stared at a tactical map, trying to decide where to put their troops, what the best advantage would be to take.  

She’d opened her mouth to ask what he wanted her to do when something in him seemed to snap, and he stepped backwards with his arms crossed behind his back.  

“Up, soldier.  I don’t remember telling you to lay down.”  Gone was the no nonsense tone, and Natasha was slow to comply, just out of vain curiosity.  She knew what good old-fashioned Steve Rogers would do in the bedroom if she moved a little less than as quick as he’d wanted, but this Captain in front of her?  She found out very quickly that he didn’t take her bullshit, and instead of making her stand he pushed her down onto her knees and, without so much as another word, pressed his cock into her mouth.  She nearly gagged in surprise and he took complete advantage of her silence.  

“When I give you a command you act immediately, soldier.  This is the army, this isn’t back at home with mommy and daddy.  Understood?”  His voice was hard, stoic, and so perfect it was sinful.  

She mumbled that she understood from around him, her mouth full as her tongue stroked the underside of his shaft, tasting herself on him as he pressed himself further into her throat, nearly choking her.  Before she could adapt he’d removed himself from her mouth and grabbed her chin, tipped it upwards.  

“I asked if you understood me, soldier?”

“Yes.”  She gasped, eyes going wide.  

“Yes, what?” He growled, one hand deepening his hold in her hair.  

“Sir, yes sir.”  She parroted, a perfect copy of what every good soldier should’ve done.  The smile that twisted Steve’s lips was so unlike his own that it made her stomach draw up into itself, knotting and unknotting as she felt a slow flush of pleasure creep over her cheeks.  

And Natasha never blushed.  

“Good.  Then get back to it and no mistakes this time,,” he demanded, releasing her chin to grab his cock and lead it back into her mouth, which Nat opened dutifully, using all the tricks she knew to take him in without choking.  He was considerable, after all, and she wondered in the back of her mind if he’d been that way before the serum had taken hold.  The thought made her nearly laugh, her concentration breaking for the smallest of moments.  He hit the back of her throat, which tensed up and made her gag.  Before she correct herself he’d pulled himself out of her mouth again and grabbed her by the chin, lifting her up and glaring daggers at her.  

“Soldier, what did I say about messing up?” He demanded.  Once she was on her feet he released her, stepping back and folding his arms behind his back again, coming to the perfect attention stance she’d seen many a commanding officer adopt when they were furious with their troop’s performance.  She couldn’t help but actually feel as though she’d messed up--she had, after all, and he had every right to be angry at her.  To punish her.  She could hardly wait.  

“You told me not to mess up, sir.”  

“And what did you do?”

“I gagged, sir.”  She bit her bottom lip, looking as contrite as only she could manage.  He wasn’t buying it, not today, and ordered her back to her knees.  

“You will try again, and I’ll not be as forgiving this time.  You are not to stop until I say so.  Understood, soldier?”

“Yes sir--.”  The last words were cut off as he pushed himself into her mouth for a third time, holding her by the back of her head until she swallowed him all.  She’d barely had time to force herself to relax when he started pumping his hips, essentially fucking her mouth, growling all the while that she was to remain where she was.  Natasha barely dared to move a muscle, feeling herself grow wetter between her legs the more he used her, as though she really was there just to make him happy.  She didn’t mind it, not one bit.  There were much worse things she could have been doing, anyway.  He kept her down there so long her knees began to ache, her upper body nearly seizing up from not moving, and still he refused to come.  There were a few times when he slowed down, taking his time as he watched her throat bulge as he buried himself deep in her, and she had to remind herself to breathe.  Nothing ruined a good romp in the bedroom like a trip to the med ward, and knowing Steve she’d never get the chance to break him out of his shell again.

Finally he’d had enough.  She’d watched his face contort as he neared his orgasm, saw his eyes flutter, but before he could finish he pulled himself away.  Instinctively Natasha stuck her tongue out and opened her mouth wide, though her jaw ached from being used for so long.  Steve just laughed.  

“What a pretty whore you make, soldier.  No.  Up on the bed, I’m nowhere near finished with you yet.”  

When she didn’t move fast enough he swatted her on the backside again, growling that he’d have her recite lines if she couldn’t get it through her head that she was supposed to obey without question.  Maybe that, he goaded, would teach her to behave.  When she’d crawled on her hands and knees atop the bed, stopping when he told her to with her hands on the headboard, he climbed up behind her.  

“Don’t move your hands from where they are.  I’ll be watching.”  He ordered.  “Lets see how good your control is.  You cannot finish until I do.”  

Natasha tried not to snort.  Oh please, she’d done worse than that before, but it was his first time and she couldn’t blame him for trying--oh, damn.  He pushed into her without mercy, bringing forth a strangled cry of pleasure as she clenched hard on the wood of the headboard.  He filled her in all the right ways, hitting her g-spot with every other thrust until she was seeing stars and clenching her jaw so tight she was sure it might crack.  Moans would escape her lips from time to time, but she did her best to keep her hands exactly where he’d positioned them, and if she thought he’d been close to coming before, well, she couldn’t have been more wrong.  More than once he slowed down, making her whine and shift her hips to meet his thrusts, and he just laughed at how openly she wanted him.  

“Soldier, if you want it so badly tell me.”  He coaxed, one hand threading itself through her red hair and pulling her head back.  She gripped tighter, nearly having let go.  

“Sir, I want you to fuck me harder.  Sir, please.”  She swallowed her pride as the words came out, mouth dry as she begged him over and over to go faster, to finish.  “I just want to please you, sir.  Please, please go faster.”

“But it pleases me to go slowly.”  

Running out of excuses, mind fuzzy from the role reversal, she made up her mind in that split second and shifted her hand.  Before she could so much as blink both were pulled behind her back and she was wrenched up, knees protesting despite the comfortable bed beneath them.  “What did I tell you about moving?”  Steve had never sounded less like himself, breath hot against her ear as he bit at the shell of it.  She whimpered but before she could come up with a decent explanation he was jackhammering into her, making her entire body tremble with the effort not to come, not to let him down this time.  

“This is what you want?” he hissed in her ear, moving his lips down to bite at her neck.  “Fine. This is what you get, but it’s not what you deserve.  Now, earn it soldier.”  

And she was off again, trying to plea with him through broken words and syllables about how she needed him, all the while her eyes fluttering shut as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge.  She wasn’t going to last much longer.  

“Please, Steve!” She cried out.  That was all he needed, it seemed, and with a loud cry she felt him jerk inside her one last time, filling her up and triggering her own orgasm.  Every inch of her body was on fire, burning from his touch, and it started to tremble as she forced herself not to completely collapse into his arms.  Stars shot in front of her eyes and when Steve eventually did stop, and did pull out of her she gave a low groan at the sudden sensation of being empty.  

Wow.  

He laid her down gently on the bed, turning her onto her back to smile, exhausted but obviously pleased with himself, down at her.  “You liked that?  Was that worth it?” He asked, voice hoarse and gaze searching, desperate for her to tell him that that was what she’d wanted.  Nat couldn’t do anything but nod, pulling him down slowly so she could kiss him once more.  

“Every second of it.  Thank you,” she murmured against his lips.  She’d have to remember to get him angry more often, and as they lay there more ideas came to mind of the different ways she could reintroduce him to sex and try and show him that there was so much more to it than he knew.  She fell asleep moments later with a wide grin on her face.  

 


End file.
